My boyfriend is my what?
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Patricia finds out shes special and guess who must protect her
1. Chapter 1

Patricia pov  
I Patricia Williamson is fully dependent on Eddie Sweet the biggest slimeball, weasel, doofus. Sorry getting of topic. Anyway I depend on Eddie he is the only thing keeping me alive. I'll explain. I'm a descendant of cleopatra. Crazy right? I am supposed to be the reincarnation of her. Yea let's just say some people aren't all for the idea. They are trying to kill me. Let's just start from the beginning.

-Line Break-  
"Get back here weasel!" I screamed at my boyfriend.

"Come on Patricia" he taunted holding my lace thong.

"Give them back" I screamed.

"Can't do that" he said then stuffed them in his pants. I leaped at him but he quickly slipped into his room. I followed him then locked the door behind me.

"Weasel give me my thong" I said. He was spinning it on his fingers and leaning back on his chair.

"I don't know Yacker I'm quite attached to these. They have your scent" he said.

"Thats just creepy" I said. He shrugged.

"You really want these Yacker?" he asked.

"Yes please" I begged. He smirked and put the thong back in his pants.

"Come here Trix" he said. I cautiously walked to my insane boyfriend. He then pulled me into his lap.

"Oh hell no" I said trying to get up. He just pulled me back down.

"One kiss and you get your thong" he said. I can do that. I leaned in and kissed him he of course deepened it making it last at least fifteen minutes. I took a large breath.

"Here you go Yacker" he said giving me my stolen thong.

"Thank you" I snapped getting up. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I banged on it.

"Open the door" I yelled. No response. A black mist filled the room. A ghost appeared. It was Sarah? Eddie was trying to get rid of the mist.

"Their coming" Sarah said. I looked questionably.

"Excuse me?" I asked. She ignored me and turned to Eddie.

"You are released of your duties to protect the chosen one so you can protect the sacred one" she said. Then she disappeared.

"What was that?" I asked. Eddie shrugged. The ground started to shake. Eddie grabbed me and shielded my body. He pulled me under the desk still shielding me. Voices roared in my ears.

"Die sacred one!" they said. I covered my ears. The shaking and voices didn't stop. Eventually I couldn't take it and I passed out. I awoke to be facing my boyfriend. Eddie looked at me concerned.

"Whats-" I started to ask before he shushed me.

"They might find you" he hissed.

"Tell me what's-" I started but then again got cut off.

"Yacker for once in your life please just be quiet" he begged. His face was pleading. I stayed quiet. He pulled me up but still protected my body. He took me far away from the house. He took to some hideout thing like in the woods.

"Explanation please?" I asked tapping my foot.

"I know you won't believe me but your special" he said.

"Is that another way of saying I'm dumb?" I said accusingly.

"No, Yacker your some sort of important person in that Ancient Egypt stuff" he said.

"Fantastic" I said sarcastically.

"Very and I am your "bodyguard". I have to keep you safe Yacker. I wouldn't have let anyone hurt you before but now I'm extra careful" he said.

"Are you kidding? I can take care of myself. I'm Patricia Williamson!" I said.

"Oh fuck" Eddie said then pulled me away.

"Yeah just a tip DON'T say your name" he said I was apparently going to slow because he picked me up and ran with me in his arms.

"What now?" I asked.

"When you say your name they can find you" he said.

"Who is they?" I asked.

"Don't know their names just an evil society" he said. He then stopped.

"Were far enough to where they won't find us" he said looking for any threats.

"I am not some little princess who needs to be protected" I said.

"You DO need to be protected" he said.

"Fine. I guess I'll trust you" I said.

"Good" he said.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Whatever you want" he said.

"I command we go home" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes Yacker" he said. We then walked home. Eddie had his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me. I will never admit this but he gives awesome hugs. He kept looking over his shoulder.

"Calm down. Nothing is going to happen" I said. He obviously didn't agree. If he is going to be like this all the time then our relationship is going to be complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia pov

At the house everything seemed normal. Eddie finally sat me down. That slimeball carried me. He was worried. Like a trapdoor would appear in the god damn ground. I went to my bedroom. On the way I ran into Alfie. He had some sort of paint or something. It stained my shirt. Whatever he was carrying made a crash. Eddie appeared from nowhere.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well he just messed up my shirt and now I'm going to take a shower because this stuff is sticky" I said pushing past the two boys.

I'm not going to gove you details of me in the shower. I keep to my buisness you keep to yours. When I got out of the shower in only two towels. One for my hair and one for my body. In the mirror something was written in the fog on the mirror. I remeber the Joy thing but I swear that was there.

This said "sacrifice yourself sacred one and your death won't be so painful." I learned from last time not to keep your eyes off of the message.

"Eddie!" I screamed. He burst through the door in minutes.

"What?" he asked. I pointed to the mirror. His brown eyes widened.

"No" he whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said not answering my question. I narrowed my eyes.

"I am technically your boss so tell me what the hell is going on" I demanded.

"One, I don't work for you. Two, if I told you that would put you in more danger" he said. I pushed pass him and started grumbling under my breath. I heard him sigh and follow me. I slammed my bedroom door in his face. I changed into yoga pants and a hoodie.

I really don't want to put in that much effort. I was about to open the door when a black mist wrapped around my wrist. It trapped me. The mist swirled all around me.

"Eddie!" I yelled. There was a lot of rattling on the door. The mist coiled into my mouth.

Eddie got the door opened. I noticed his hands had some sort of symbol on his hands that were glowing purple. It was kind of like Senkarh but not threatening. The mist had been lifting me off the ground. A fire glowed from Eddie's hands.

It blasted the mist. Bad news I fell. I fell but Eddie caught me. His hands were still glowing but it didn't hurt me. The black mist formed into the shape of a woman. She looked pissed.

"Release her she needs to be destroyed" she said. Eddie's grip tightened.

"You need to be destroyed. She's doing what she's supposed too while your just trying to replace her!" Eddie said. The woman gained color instead of a ghostly form. She looked exactly like me. She quickly took me from Eddie and shoved me in a closet. She opened it and we both came out. Looking exactly the same.

"Eddie she's trying to replace me" she said innocently.

"No, she's trying to destroy me!" I exclaimed. Eddie looked back and forth between us. We look and talk the same.

"Slimeball don't you believe me?" she asked.

"Doofus, I'm your girlfriend" I said. Eddie's body started glowing an angry red.

"Patricia, step foreward" he said. We both did.

"Patricia" he said to the fake me.

"Eddie" she said happily. He pulled her closer then pressed his hand to her chest. She screamed in agony and she changed into her real form.

"Edison Sweet you will be mine and the plan will work. I will be the new Cleopatra not this girl" she said. She shoved me to the ground. She started quickly chanting. Green smoke flew everywhere.

"Banish this girl into-" was all she got to say. Eddie had blasted her. She screamed and hit a wall. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. The room shook and the lady hissed.

"I'll be back" she said then dissapeared. The dark room became light. Eddie had been glaring at her. He seemed suprised when he looked at me.

"Trixie" he said.

"What?" I asked. He lifted me up and took me to a mirror.

My image flickered. It was me and some sort of goddess looking person. I was in my regular outfit. The other me was wow. My hair was pitch black in a bob. A golden crown went across my forehead. I was in a sapphire blue dress with some sort of jeweled bib necklace. My shoes were sapphire too. I did not look like me. Eddie just looked at me.

"Oh my god" was all I could say.

This is weird.


End file.
